


Bathbomb

by Midnight4KRises, TrashBuggie



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bathtub Sex, First Times, Fluff and Smut, It’s more bittersweet but it’s angsty nonetheless, M/M, Sad Ending, Some Angst towards the end, Virgin Jisung, bathbombs uwu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-24
Updated: 2019-05-24
Packaged: 2020-03-13 12:24:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18940888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnight4KRises/pseuds/Midnight4KRises, https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrashBuggie/pseuds/TrashBuggie
Summary: Minho sneaked into his life much like how he’d occasionally sneak through the wide window of his bedroom, gradually claiming every piece of his heart, and Jisung was more than glad to aid his theft, even if the locks remained on Minho’s end.





	Bathbomb

**Author's Note:**

> Please keep in mind that, as cute and happy the work is it does have a sad ending, if you don’t like that then please refrain from this work. Otherwise, enjoy! I hope you like it.

The usual warm stream and cold porcelain felt different around Jisung. Perhaps his body was not used to the presence of another within the same waters. His skin burned with a mixture of stress and anticipation, so much that he feared the heat would infiltrate the tub in a way, and the other would feel it too.

Jisung had never done this before, not with the gorgeous boy in front of him, not with anyone, and definitely not in his parents’ spacious bathtub.

He had fantasized about this multiple times, each slightly different than the other, but not too far. He’d imagined it slow and careful over the comforting sheets of his own bed, or quick and reckless in the backseat of the other’s car. He would picture himself learning along his partner, sharing the same curiosity, working around their inexperience. All his expectations fell short from reality, and only seem to be slowly heightened with each second he spent gazing upon the glistening confidence behind the other’s eyes.

Minho stole all of his first; his first kiss in the pitch black by the restless river, lit with nothing but the shifting moonlight and the sparkles that flew from his birthday cake. First time he ever touched himself to the thought of another tangled with the covers of his bed, first time he let someone share that bed, and the first to ever touch him underneath those covers. Minho sneaked into his life much like how he’d occasionally sneak through the wide window of his bedroom, gradually claiming every piece of his heart, and Jisung was more than glad to aid his theft, even if the locks remained on Minho’s end. He left himself open to the older, even when he took him by surprise throughout all these times. He never closed the gates, only spread them wider for Minho to invade.

Jisung didn’t expect to have his first time emerged in the water, watching the fickle light over its reflection, or smelling the lavender scent burning just inches away from his shoulders.

“Are you nervous?” Min finally spoke.  
Jisung shook his head, despite his grip on his bent legs tightening.  
“Then why are you curled up in your own corner?” The older smirked.

He let out a nervous laugh, tapping the tip of his knee as he gathered his thoughts. It was when Min splashed some water his way that he remembered what’s missing. “The bomb”  
“The what?”

Jisung perked up and reached for the circular corner tray carrying an assortment of colorful bottles and objects. He picked the spherical one at the top, holding it looped between both palms and hovered it over the surface.

“Oh.” Minho laughed at the sight of the pinks bleeding into purples around the ball. “I told you it wasn’t necessary.”  
“Oh but it is,” Jisung said, wiggling his eyebrows playfully. “it’s a sex bomb”  
Minho rolled his eyes at the boy’s odd obsession with these trendy cosmetics, but couldn’t hide his smile at how adorable it was. “Get it over with”

Jisung giggled when the older splashed him again “alright, alright” then let go of the bomb, watching it sink down with explosions of mixed colors, the rose petals poking from its skin unraveling slowly till they spread around the wide tub, catching onto the increasing bubbles.

The childish fascination on the younger’s face caused the other to chuckle. “Can you get more cute?”  
“Is that a challenge?”  
“Maybe.” Min purred, stretching his legs to slide the side of his foot over Jisung’s bare hip, and nudged him a little his way. “Why don’t you come over and show me.”  
It didn’t take the boy a second before he launched forward. The petals danced around his skin as he came to a halt right in front of the older, hands already clutching his spread thighs. His smile spilled excitement into the already color-saturated water.

 _“It’ll help break a lot of the initial awkwardness, and it’ll be easier for you to relax, that’s really important.” Minho proposed._  
“ _Wouldn’t it be difficult to..” Jisung made meaningless gestures with his hands, then slumped in his chair. “You know, water gets in the way?_  
Minho chuckled. “You mean with the lube?”  
the younger nodded nervously. “Yeah, that.”  
Minho smirked and reached for his drawer, grabbing a thin white bottle and tossed it the other’s way. Jisung caught it and shot him a puzzled look before reading the label. “Silicon?”

_Min hummed, but noticed the younger still hasn’t caught on. He shook his head with an adoring smile and walked towards his seat. Their fingers intertwined with the younger’s arms lifted on each side of his face. Minho leaned down to peck his pouted lips and whisper. “It’s be fun, I promise, but if you’re still unsure don’t hesitate to tell me, alright?”  
Jisung diverted his furrowed eyes before nodding._

_“Jisung,” Min left one of the boy’s hands to take hold of his quivering chin, turning it to face him. “We don’t have to do this if-“_  
“ _No, I want to.” Jisung chimed. “I really do. I’m just,” he looked down again as the older caressed his cheek. “I don’t know any of this.” He snorted, and it sent the other laughing with him. “Really, like nothing.”  
“It’s alright.” Minho cooed and nuzzled his nose._

 

“You were right, this is a lot bigger than my bathtub. Gives us more room.” Minho spoke, inching the other boy closer by wrapping him between his legs.  
  
Jisung flinched from the added connection, feeling a pleasant tingle on each patch of skin colliding with Minho’s. “Yeah, good thing they’re away for the weekend.” He tried not to panic and looped his arms around the other’s neck on instinct, ignoring the foreign friction over his naked groin under the bathwater. He focused instead, on the reassurance radiating from the ethereal face beneath him. A soft smile stretched his.

Minho took hold of the boy’s exposed back, leaned back over the porcelain edge behind him and slid down to emerge both of their bodies further. His eyes failing to look elsewhere but the other’s own, watching as they widened with expectation and a dose of trust that always shot right through the older. He keeps his confident front regardless, and joins their already wet lips.

Everything about Jisung felt fragile and small in Minho’s embrace, even if it wasn’t very much so in actuality. His little waist squirming slightly under the other’s running hands. These thin legs constantly fidgeting between his rigid thighs. The soft lips that sucked on Minho’s own with such hesitance, letting out breaths of pleasure just as faint and small as the older moved to plant kisses along his narrow neck.

Jisung gasped at the feeling of Minho’s hand gliding further down his spine and squeezing his cheek. “W-wait.” He stuttered over the other’s smooth hair. “Don’t do it now.”  
“Don’t worry, Sungie.” Min said, looking up and patting the younger’s back. “I wasn’t going to start till you’re ready.”  
Jisung bit his lower lip.  
“I Was just,” Minho squeezed again, giggling at the whine he earned from him. “You’re so soft.”

He huffed, “Says who?” then brought his hands down to Min’s stomach in a slow motion, following the droplets going down his smooth chest. “You’re the soft one.”

Min snorted. “You know I can crush you with my thighs, right?” He emphasized by tightening them around the younger.  
A wince almost tore through Jisung, but he kept it in. “Not anymore.” He chuckled.

“Is Sungie getting cocky after hitting the gym for a few of weeks?” Minho teased.

Jisung sat back “Maybe.” He dragged the letters out as he spoke, just as his fingers did over the faint outline of his appearing abs.  
“Hmm” Minho smirked at the sight, sitting up to have a better hold on them himself. He relished in the pleased giggle escaping the younger at his admiration.

“I’m not gonna pretend,” he stopped to grab his waist with both hands, Jisung’s own wrapping over his wrists. “That I don’t want to fuck you so bad right now.”

The lewd comment took Jisung by surprise, but not as much as Minho’s sudden pull. The water splashed around them as Jisung landed over his lap, latching back around his neck and looking down at his half-lidded eyes. He couldn’t stop the heat spreading back throughout his body, this time gathering in the pit of his stomach as he felt the older’s length press against his.

He pushed down slightly to test the feeling, and couldn’t catch the immediate whine leaving his throat. “I-“ he swallowed. “Want that too.”

Minho grinned at his reactions and pushed his own hips upwards to provoke him further.  
“Are you feeling good so far?” He whispered against his sternum, taking the liberty to lick his way towards his neck to suck dark marks over his tanned skin.

“Really good.” The younger said between breaths, his voice slightly muffled by Minho’s wet strands.

He winced as the older grabbed them both back, the impact pouring some of the bathwater over the edge and finding its path to his parents rug.

Minho whistled. “You have a lot of cleaning to do.”  
“don’t care.” Jisung whined, finally rutting against him, making him snicker at his impatience.

“Let me help with that” He cooed and sent one hand between them to take as much hold of both of their lengths as he could, so that each time the younger thrusted he’d feel every vein and bump of his cock. The other hand kept its place on Jisung’s hip to steady him.

“Oh god.” Jisung’s loud moan echoed throughout the room, with Min letting out faint sighs in contrast, though their pleasure was mutual. “You feel so good” his voice broke as his face fell on the other’s chest, protruding his backside upwards. The temptation caused Minho’s hand to follow it.

“You too baby, but you could feel more of me.” He said, sneaking a finger between his cheeks. “Do you want that?”  
Jisung nodded against his skin.  
“Answer me, Sungie” he pressed his rim softly, but gave his shaft a hard squeeze. “Do you want me inside you?”  
“Yes, Min. Please.”

He giggled, which irked Jisung to nudge his shoulder. “What?” He continued laughing.  
“Do you always have to do that?” The younger whined at him.  
“What do you mean?” Minho smirked.  
Jisung pouted and straighten a little to reach the bottle behind the older’s head and left it floating between them. “Stop teasing.”  
“You love it when I tease.”  
“Minhooo.” The younger lightly shook him by the shoulders.

“Okayyy” He obliged but failed to suppress the last chuckle before he caught the bottle and squirted the lube over his fingers. He observed the way Jisung pursed his lips and lifted his brows, his eyes glistened much like the liquid. “Lay down.”

Jisung followed and so did Minho, not hesitating to push the first finger in this time. The younger jerked up at the action. “A-ah”  
“Is this okay?” Min paused for second.  
He took a deep breath. “Yeah.”

So he continued further, down to the last knuckle, and opted to slide slowly in and out. To his luck, his theory proved right, and the younger was much more relaxed than a usual first-timer because of the soothing warm water around them. The subtle moans he earned drove him to add a second finger. There was a slight resistance but nothing out of the ordinary, making him curl the digits to aim for his prostate.

Minho froze as Jisung hit his shoulder again, letting out a light screech. “What- this feels so good, so good oh my g-“

“Shit, you scared me.” Min yelled playfully, and Jisung just moaned and rocked back in response. The older indulged him, continuing to thrust his sensitive bud, Ignoring the squirming and sighs hitting his neck with the younger’s hot breath, but his hardening length couldn’t. “You’re doing so well for me, Sungie.” His own sounds mixed with the other’s.

By the third finger Jisung physically stopped him, tugging down on the hand prepping him. His panting made it harder to hear his requests. “Gonna come.. I want.. now.”  
Minho soothed his back with the palm previously drowned by water. “Are you ready?”  
Deep breath. “Yeah.”

A stray whine left him with the absence of the older’s fingers as they both straightened back in preparation for what’s next. When Minho sat up on the corner of the tub, careful not to touch the candles, and picked the bottle of lube to coat himself, doe eyes scanned his every move, as if studying the length through its hardening.

“Can I do it?” The younger suggested, leaning over in eagerness with his hands rested between his knees.  
Minho blinked for a second, processing his request, then without saying a word left his shaft for the other‘s control.

Jisung grinned and scooted closer to grab his cock, taking note of the tensing of the other’s muscle at his tight grip. “Sorry.”  
The older giggled. “It’s alright, I like it that way.”  
“Oh.” His brows quirked up and his hands proceeded to stroke him with the same pressure.  
Minho groaned at the relief. “I bet you’d feel even tighter around me.”  
  
Jisung had never done this before, either, but among all the firsts he’d given Minho, he can’t deny he craved this one the most, and before he knew it his hands moved much like his fantasies, and his lips irked to join.

“Fuck, Jisung!” Minho’s eyes fluttered shut. His voice betrayed him, and Jisung’s broke in a slight choke, trying to take him deeper at once. “It’s alright, you don’t h-“ Min tugged his hair back to meet his tearing, heavy eyes, and his own widened at the addicting sight.

The younger seemed unshaken, though, and continued regardless, breathing out faint sighs as he kissed his way down and licked his path up, palm in steady motion over the shaft.

“What did I do to deserve you?” The older laughed in awe, patting the boy to put him to rest.

Jisung finally let got with a lewd pop, eyes scamming his salvia drizzling from Minho’s cock. He lingered over the blushing tip now matching the tinted water, and wondered how it would feel inside him. He didn’t have to wonder for long, however, because as soon as Minho landed back into the tub he was in his arms, attacking his lips and pressing him against his aching cock. Jisung kissed back one last time before grabbing the edges to shift his weight back.

“I can’t keep my eyes off of you baby, but It might be harder for you at this position. Maybe you should turn around?”  
“No I can do it!” Jisung bounced on his lap. “I want to look at you. I need to.” The younger leaned back some more in an attempt to line his opening with Min’s tip, but instead his hands lost their grip on the edge. He almost slipped back if not for the older’s rescue.

“Careful!” Min squeezed his waist. “Trust me, it’s better from behind. You could lay on me and I’d be able to hold you and kiss your cheeks.” He pinched them for effect, watching the uncertainty fade from his eyes.

He rolled his eyes despite the giddy smile stretching his face. “Alright.”

Minho giggled and twirled his finger for the other to follow. His back glued to his end of the tub as the younger’s own filled his vision. The droplets glazing it almost felt like honey from how luscious it appeared, begging to be tasted. As if he wasn’t soaked enough, his own mouth watered at the sight, completely distracted from their initial task, up until the same innocent eyes joined the view.

“Min!” Jisung bounced again to catch his attention, this time painstakingly over his throbbing length. The sting of pleasure made him hiss, and the younger perked up at that, pressing Minho’s dick between his cheeks as he slowly started to ride him.

“Am I doing it well?” He asked naively, looking back with dewy eyes. It should have been obvious by the older’s flushed expression and strangled gasps, but Jisung always sought confirmation. Maybe even relied on it.

And the other knew it too well, not hesitating to rush through the water for his waist and pepper small kisses all over, humming in satisfaction while the other giggled in return.

He nibbled his ear and whispered a husky “I need you, now.”  
“Me too” Jisung rasped.

His walls clenched, and muscles tensed, knuckles turning white as the porcelain they’re clutching. The more he took in the tighter his eyes shut as his mouth stretched open in a series of short breaths. Being filled by Min wasn’t necessarily painful or unpleasant, but rather odd, and even through the comforting touches and gentle kisses following his spine, Jisung was still hesitant to sink further into Min’s lap.

“It’s alright, Sungie.” Minho said, and trapped his hands between Jisung’s thighs in reassuring strokes. “Does it hurt?”

“No.”  
“Then just lay back and relax. I promise it’ll feel good.”

Jisung nodded and did as he was told and leaned his back over the older’s chest, moaning slightly from the new pressure. He took hold of the arms embracing him, and took thought over finally being whole with Minho. He liked it.

Minho left another kiss over his cheek before gripping the younger’s hips and moving his own in careful thrusts, waiting for him to get used to it. Jisung’s warmth along the soothing water around him was such a relief, he could barely hold back his groans, and when the other’s finally joined in he picked up the pace.

The change in speed wavered the bathwater, exposing Jisung’s erection, and urging him to reach for it, but he was so overwhelmed his own hand failed him. Minho noticed his struggle and placed his hand over the other’s to help him, guiding him slowly and watching him wither at the added sensation.

It carried on, messy and loud as both boys chased for release, faster than the water overspilling around them. A few more thrusts and pumps and the younger tensed up, an obscene moan tore through him.

“Is my baby gonna come?”

_His._

Jisung came spilling in seconds, his white seed painting the pinks of the water. He took his breath as Min pulled out and aimed for his own high.

The screams of pleasure were soon replaced with giggles as they exchanged quick kisses but once they laid back one voice echoed through Jisung’s head.

_His._

“Have you done it like that before? With her?” Jisung whispered in the crook of his neck before turning back to meet the sadness forming in Minho’s eyes, joined by the same broken smile he always granted him at the end of their nights. That’s when Jisung knows his answer, and chooses to hide back into the other’s embrace, hoping his breathes hitting the elder’s chest would erase any other trace but his.

Minho brushed his soaking hair softly, continuing to slide his other hand along the younger’s back. They remained that way for a few minutes, cuddled beneath the waters and trying not to drown in their own thoughts.

It didn’t take long for them to wash off, and soon Jisung stood wrapped in a towel watching the drain suck all the remaining fizz and color, taking the last drops of his innocence with it.

A smaller towel landed over his head from the throw of the older. He rubbed it slightly, “Come on.” And pulled the boy from each end of the now soaked cloth to give him a heartfelt kiss. “Let’s dress you up.”

Jisung’s parents wont be here for two days, but that didn’t stop them from tiptoeing their way out of their room, erasing all evidence of their existence within it. The second they closed the door behind them however, Minho ran for the counter, where he had left his phone before all of this.

“Oh no.” He cursed at the screen.  
“How many missed calls?” Jisung mumbled.  
“Thirteen.” Minho laughed.  
“Wow.” He replied, but there wasn’t much astonishment behind it.

Min’s laughter soon died down after he noticed the other’s sullen expression. “I’m-“ he looked around nervously before grabbing the rest of his stuff and pointed to the front door. “I have to go.”

“Wait!” Jisung hurried to catch his arm, stopping his movement. “Can you please stay? Just tonight.”

He looked back with furrowed brows, lips parting but never forming words. Instead, he pulled him into a hug with a long sigh. Jisung curled his fingers over his shirt in expectation, but Minho only planted one last kiss on his forehead before disappearing out the door, leaving the younger standing alone in his place.

Minho stole all of his firsts, but Jisung will always be his second.

**Author's Note:**

> Well, that took a turn :D  
> I’m counting on Minsung’s energy to erase any inaccuracies in this work.  
> I hope you enjoyed reading! Kudos and comments are really appreciated 💖 English isn’t my first language and this is my first time writing m/m so constructive criticism is highly welcomed as well ^^
> 
> Twitter:  
> nsfw: @Midnight4Chris  
> Cc:  
> @Midnight4Chris


End file.
